


Essay

by JustAWriter29



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Essays, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, General, Humor, Interpretation, M/M, Romance, all-nighters, college stress, post-grad, sleep-deprived Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriter29/pseuds/JustAWriter29
Summary: Yuki never imagined the cat would show up at his door.Yuki had just been on the brink of sleep when rapid knocking startled him awake. KyoYukiGenre is general, up for interpretation.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Essay

Yuki never imagined the cat would show up at his door.

Yuki had just been on the brink of sleep when rapid knocking startled him awake.

His half asleep mind wandered to the worst. _A thief?_ His hands wandered to the empty hanger for his hats and coats by the doorway. If it was a thief he could knock them out with this.

However, maybe it wasn't a thief, Yuki's sleep deprived mind considered, as he stumbled through the doorway in an attempt not to fall, he drowsily pushed himself away from the wall so he wouldn't go back to sleep.

Maybe it was Kakeru?

The knocking got louder.

He breathed in and opened the door, ready to hit whoever it was with the hat hanger when he sleepily blinked at the sight of Kyo haggardly breathing hard. His hair was unkempt with sweat dripping down his forehead, he looked like he sprinted all the way here. His eyes were wild with panic, it was too late for this, Yuki thought sleepily. Kyo moved to another city after graduation, what was he doing here so late at night? Yuki groaned in confusion, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Kyo?" He said without falling asleep, almost wanting to slump and sleep right there when his mind processed he was safe, it was Kyo, just Kyo...

"What are you doing here?" Was all he could manage before Kyo took the hanger off of his hands and set it down cautiously.

"I-I need help," Kyo said, his eyes frantic. "You were the only one I could ask."

Yuki blinked in concern before ushering him in and fixing the hanger.

"Come inside," Yuki said, paying no mind to the clothes and hats he had recklessly thrown off the hanger, now scattered on the floor.

Kyo made no comment about the messiness and walked straight into a table nearby.

Yuki sleepily heated up tea, Kyo rose to help him. "Let me." Yuki shook his head. "You are the guest." "Yeah but you'll burn the place down," Kyo said, sounding more calm now.

Yuki tried to wake up his tired mind, the warmth the kettle gave off soothed him, lulling him to sleep but he fought the drowsiness and focused on Kyo. He seemed focused now, and scared for a better word. Yuki was worried about what was going on.

They turned the kettle off, and poured each other tea and sat down at the table.

"So what is going on?" Yuki said in concern, his mind jumping to the worst. Had a loved one of Kyo's been hurt?

"I…," Kyo said closing his eyes and clenching his fist. "...need your help."

Yuki nodded. "I've gathered that, but you haven't told me what you need."

"I need your help on an essay," Kyo said slowly.

Yuki blinked. "That's it?"

"It's not that easy!"

"No I imagine, you came to meet me in the middle of the night after all.. But couldn't you have just come tomorrow?"

"It's due at 9 AM tomorrow."

"Ah. Why did you wait till today?"

"I forgot okay?! And she assigned it today, I thought it'd be no big deal till I realized I didn't know what she wanted."

"Hmm," Yuki sipped his tea before getting up. "Wait here."

He got his laptop presenting it to Kyo.

"Pull up your syllabus." Yuki said offhandedly, grabbing a notebook to write out pointers, ideas for organization.

He tried to stop the oncoming headache forming on his head and turned to Kyo after grabbing a pen.

"I can't believe you rushed over here in the middle of the night. Did you just run?"

Kyo blushed. "No! I took a train!"

Yuki hummed. "Then you ran."

Kyo clenched his fist. "Listen, will you help me or not?"

"Yes yes," Yuki said sitting down next to Kyo once he pulled up his syllabus.

"12 pt. Times New Roman. Huh," Yuki said, pulling up another tab on Microsoft Word, and putting on the correct setting. "'Double spaced.'"

"Why does all that stuff matter?" Kyo sighed.

Without looking up Yuki replied. "Because they can take points off if you don't use the correct format. Not only that, but if you had used single space you would have done triple the work. Here it's set."

Yuki passed the computer to Kyo then gave him a sardonic stare. "So what's the prompt?"

Kyo pulled up the instructions.

"She wants this, but I don't get what she means but 'empirical sources'."

"She means sources that have features that are observable. Observable research, experiments, something that can be considered objective and not biased," Yuki said. "Have you checked what style she wants it in?"

"Uh...APA."

Yuki sighed, going to his shelf and pulling out a copy.

"Here you can have it. It has all the rules for APA, this is the new 7th edition. It's important to keep up with the new editions because they each have different rules and they might take points off. What class is this?"

"Intro Psychology."

Yuki wrinkled his nose. "I don't think they are supposed to be teaching that yet in an intro class...why are you taking that?"

"Dunno. My advisor made me take it, said I need it for my major. Something about it fulfilling a social science course or something."

"You should be careful," Yuki commented, taking another sip of his tea. Kyo turned to him confused. "Huh?"

"You should check it yourself. Your transcript, to see what classes you need. Even advisors may make mistakes, and that may end up with you taking unnecessary courses. Hmm. So this is your prompt...you need three articles." Yuki said pulling up Kyo's university website and search engine. "Here put in your uni password. Here you can find sources, and organize them."

"Why can't I just Google them?" Kyo frowned. Yuki laughed. "You could. But I doubt Wikipedia will get you a pass like it did in high school Kyo. Plus it will be a lot more difficult on google. Here," Yuki said, agilely moving his fingers across the board and filling in the blanks of the search engine. Kyo watched as his flawless fingers ghosted across the keyboard.

Gentle, experienced, like they had done stupid essays all their lives. Kyo frowned, he knew the keyboard like the back of his hand.

Yuki did not even seem annoyed. Had it been the other way around and someone broke into _his_ house in the middle of the night demanding help on an essay, he would have been annoyed.

It almost seemed like he was sure to do all this, he knew all the steps, Kyo pondered this as he finished up. "Here, choose the articles you want to use," Yuki said, pushing the laptop onto his fingertips. Yuki looked tired, his silver hair that was ruffled before now was straight and elegant, and his silver eyes looked at him focused, and determined, despite the bags under his eyes.

Kyo took the laptop and looked at the results and scrolled down, he would focus on his topic.

"10 pages?!"

"Yes. The essay must be longer than it was in high school Kyo. College essays are different than high school essays. Luckily the title page, and reference page is included as well. And it looks like your professor prefers an abstract. So it'd be about 7 or 6 pages depending on how long the reference page takes. The double space will help. Here just write your three points supporting your thesis, and we will fill them out across the page," Yuki said sleepily.

It had been a headache to read those research papers, Kyo couldn't understand them, he couldn't see how Yuki could understand them reading them the first time to which Yuki replied dryly with ' _lots_ of practice'.

After getting through them it was 2 AM, and now they were ready to begin on Kyo's essays. Normally Kyo would be knocked out at this point but the panic and adrenaline from earlier was keeping him awake, however he could not say the same for Yuki. He looked ready to fall face first into the table at any moment.

They had done his thesis, now he just needed to type it out and write it and provide evidence.

Kyo ran his fingers through Yuki's soft silver strands gently. "Hey."

Yuki looked up dazed.

"You've done enough. Thanks, get some sleep."

Yuki blinked, at Kyo's hand resting on his forehead before shaking his head. "Don't forget to cite…," was all his sleepy brain replied with. "Okay…," Kyo said amusedly. "Every sentence must be cited…," Yuki said his voice trailing up. "Right," Kyo nodded agreeing. "I can stay up," Yuki said trying to keep his eyes awake. Kyo rolled his eyes, Yuki's head somehow during the conversation had begun to rest on Kyo's shoulder, Yuki was clinging to his shoulder staring blankly on the computer screen in a vain attempt to stay awake. "Yeah right," Kyo snorted and pushed Yuki's head into the table. "Get some rest."

Yuki went limp immediately, dead to the world on the table

Kyo used the book for the references and was finished at almost 4 AM.

He looked at the sleepy dozing mouse and smiled, covering him up with a large blanket lying around .

"Thanks."

...

Yuki dozed off, his eyelids completely shut. His long eyelashes more prominent than ever. His shiny silver hair parted and slightly ruffled, though a small part of Kyo's mind thought he looked prettier and cuter than ever despite the small drool escaping Yuki's mouth, as well as his soft snores.

"Che," Kyo chuckled, brushing his silver bangs from his face. "Looks like you aren't perfect all the time after all. Asshole."

"...shut up." Yuki mumbled in his sleep furrowing his eyes brow, pouting, trying to swipe Kyo's hand away and turning his head around and falling asleep instantly, to which Kyo looked with a deadpan look.

"You really are hopeless."

...

Something I did for fun :)

I wrote this awhile back, and decided to publish it now (cuz why not? XD)

Please feel free to share your thoughts with me! I'd love to hear them X)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for fun :)
> 
> I wrote this awhile back, and decided to publish it now (cuz why not? XD)
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts with me! I'd love to hear them X)


End file.
